


Day at the Office

by Venturous



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her boss doesn't return from a trip as planned, Amanda suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Office

  
**Title:** Day at the Office  
 **Author:** [](http://venturous.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**venturous**](http://venturous.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** BBC Sherlock  
 **Characters:** Amanda (Eddie Van Coon's secretary)  
 **Rating:** g  
 **Warnings:** implied adultery  
 **Word count:** 585  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fan appreciation. No copyright infringement declared or intended.  
 **A/N:** written for [Holmesverse](http://holmesverse.livejournal.com/) challenge on the interior life of a minor character  
 **Summary:** When her boss doesn't return from a trip as planned, Amanda suffers.   
  
Amanda Barnes went through her checklist for a Wednesday morning as her computer boot up. Eddie would stroll in around noon and want to be briefed on every account of note. She never knew what was important to him from week to week, so she planned to have reports available for everything. He’d still be jet-lagged, but he’d probably be horny too, and want to rendezvous after work. She tugged her skirt down and vowed to keep him from snogging her at the office. She smiled, smoothing her hair as she logged into the network, and began to run her reports.

Lunchtime came and went and still no Eddie, and she glanced irritably at the clock for the third time. Amanda believed in punctuality, and it burned her just a little bit every time these spoiled executives stole time from Shad, Sanderson. Eddie was always taking advantage of his position. Someone who could make five million in a week could get away with a great deal. Usually, she coped by feeling mildly superior, then redoubled her efforts to turn in flawless work. One day that would be her in the corner office. Of another firm. One that didn’t treat women like servants.

When five o’clock arrived she powered down her pc and tidied the desk. She took her purse from it’s hiding place in the back of the file drawer and sighed, thinking about the tube ride home to Cockfosters and her sweet but addled mum. Amanda tucked a stray wisp of hair back in place and touched the jade hairpin, and it stung her like a jolt of electricity, this longing for Eddie and the mounting worry she’d been suppressing all afternoon. 

He’d asked her never to call him, just in case one of his kids looked at his phone. She ached to hear his voice, and mentally kicked herself. Catching sight of herself in the loo mirror she noticed her reddened eyes staring worriedly back at her. <i>Good god,</i> she thought, <i>it’s written all over your face! </i> She splashed cool water on her cheeks, and patted her face with a towel, and began to sob.

Never again, she grimly set her teeth, struggling for control. Never again, hadn’t everyone warned her not to get involved, despite the heady rush, despite the thrill and the luscious nights of pleasure, the gifts and praise he lavished on her. Why, how had she let it come to this? That he wouldn’t even miss her after a long trip like this, he didn’t even call or text, how could she be such and idiot, again?

“Mandy! Are you alright, dove?” the shrill Eastender voice of Risa from reception jolted her back into the room. “What’s wrong sweets, have you hurt yerself?” Amanda looked up and wondered how on earth Risa had ever gotten this job. Amanda knew she must look a fright right now, but screwed up her dignity and dabbed at her eyes once more, then proclaimed “I am perfectly alright, Risa, just a cold coming on. Nothing to be concerned about.” Amanda stood tall and smoothed her skirt again, and gathering up her things, pushed past the receptionist who was about to launch into further inquiry. From the look on her face Risa didn’t buy the explanation. She was giving Amanda a look of pity that sickened her, but Amanda reminded herself of her well-tailored suit and her excellent diction, and redoubled her imperious demeanor. “Good Night, Risa. I shall see you on the morrow.”    
  
  



End file.
